Recovering From Your Death
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: Zexion was dead and Xanze was devastated. He was the one who was by her side since the begining of her days in Organization XIII. And now he was gone. Spin-off from Euregatto's story Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart.


_I'm ten miles from town, and I just broke down  
__Spittin' out smoke of the side of the road  
__I'm out here alone, just tryin' to get home  
__To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me, I won't stop at nothing  
__To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
__As long as I'm laughin' with you  
__And I'm thinkin' that  
__All that still maters is love ever after  
__After the life we've been through,  
_'_Cause I know there's no life after you…_

_The last time we talked, I night that I walked  
__Burns like and iron in the back of my mind  
__I must've been high, to say you and I  
__Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
__You know I would die here without you!_

Rain was pouring. It soaked through Xanze's Organization coat but she didn't give a crap, she was already drenched. Her hair wasn't tied back like it usually was and clung to the nape of her neck. She wondered through the waterlogged streets of The World That Never Was, her thoughts swirling inside her head like a hurricane. Kingdom Hearts only lighted the darkness of the sky, but the light couldn't penetrate the dark thoughts that had clouded Xanze's mind. She wondered through the ever-empty streets of the World That Never Was, determined to escape her thoughts but it wasn't working.

Zexion, her closest friend, was dead. Just thinking of him made her quicken her pace even more, as if trying to run away from the awful news that had been delivered that morning. Every single member sent to Castle Oblivion had been terminated. Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion. The awkward silence that would now hang over the castle would be hard to get used to. Everyone was surprised, minus Saix because he never cares about anything, but only Roxas looked the most devastated; after all Axel was his best friend.

Secretly, Xanze was devastated about Zexion. He was her best friend and they shared many memories that neither of them would forget. From recruiting Luxord to treating her to ice cream, they would make stupid mistakes, but afterwards both of them would laugh at their stupidity. They lacked emotions, but Zexion made her feel like she had an actual heart. She placed a hand over her heart, which was as numb as it ever was. Her heart was always numb, but now it seemed to feel even more deadened now that Zexion was gone.

Xanze continued to pace herself around the desolate streets, her golden eyes focused on the ground. She stopped in her place as something cool wrapped around her ankle. She turned slightly and saw a bubble of water holding her foot in place. Footsteps approached her, but she pretended not to notice them and tried to continued walking. Of course, she couldn't because the bubble held her foot firmly in place.

"Scout, what are you doing outside in weather like this?"

Xanze found the courage to look up and met the soft green orbs that belonged to Demyx. His blonde mullet was flat against his head and was soaked from head to toe, like her, but water was his element so he probably didn't care.

"What are you doing following me?" Xanze replied, her tone flat as a bored.

"You're sad about Zexion and I hate seeing you like this. I was surprised too and…I'm probably not helping at all," Demyx sighed looking at the ground.

Xanze was silent for the longest time. "You're really not, I just want to be alone," She said as she turned around, but the bubble still had her foot.

"C'mon, it's only gonna eat you even more if you're alone. You can at least try to talk it out with me, Zexion was my friend too," Demyx still attempted to comfort the saddened Nobody. "Damn, I'm really not so good at this," He muttered, the sound of rain hiding his remark.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Xanze suddenly snapped as she turned around to face the Melodious Nocturne. "I just want to be away from everybody else so I can think! Why can't you get that through your head? I can deal with this alone and I don't want your help!"

Demyx's expression remained neutral but it was taking every fiber of his being to hide his true emotions. Sadness crept into him, but he wanted to stay strong for Xanze. He clenched his hands into a fist, trying to hide his inside thoughts. But his sadness was suddenly replaced by pure furry.

"What's your problem, Scout?" It was now Demyx's turn to yell. "I just want to help you pull through this and you don't even care! All you want to do is block out everyone and suffer by yourself instead of suffering through it with your friend. You really have turned into that bastard Saix!" Demyx's tone and choice of words shocked Xanze; after all, it was unusual to hear him like this. "Don't come crying to me when you want compassion because I wouldn't give you crap!" Rainwater flowed down his face like tears, but of course, he wasn't crying. "Have fun sulking," He muttered bitterly, releasing Xanze's foot and stomping back to the castle.

Xanze opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly shut it. She knew Demyx would just ignore her. The Break Lose Scout watched Demyx walk back to the castle, his back to her the whole time and he didn't look back. Not once. She felt awful for setting Demyx off like that, only because it takes a lot just to make him yell. To make him scream and curse with rage was a whole different story. Xanze sighed deeply to herself, deeply regretting the help Demyx tried to offer.

She was alone the streets again, just her, her jumbled thoughts of Zexion, and memories of the Cloaked Schemer. She stared at the path Demyx had taken, now beginning to shiver from regret, not from being cold and wet. Xanze cursed at herself mentally for being such a jerk and not accepting Demyx's help when she really needed it, Zexion would've been disappointed at her too. Guilt filling her, she began to run after the Melodious Nocturne, praying that he would forgive her.

Her wet hair whipped across her face as she splashed through the streets. Being lost in her thoughts for a while, she didn't know how far Demyx had gotten. The rain came down even harder, now beginning to chill the Break Lose Scout through her coat. Her golden eyes lit up when she saw the blonde-haired Nobody at Memory's Skyscraper. She tried to call out him, but the rain drowned out her voice. She gave up on calling and threw her arms around Demyx, almost making him fall over.

"I'm so sorry, Dem," Xanze got straight to the point; there was no point in giving a big speech about her sorrow and how she should've accepted his help. "I'm sorry I was a jerk and I should've listened to you," She hugged the Nocturne tighter.

Demyx smiled slightly at her, his green eyes now filled with compassion. "'S okay, Scout. Sorry I was such a jerk earlier too, I wasn't even thinking," He brushed away the strands of black and silver hair that clung to Xanze's cheeks and hugged her back.

Xanze smiled to herself. Demyx forgave her, which would've happened sooner later, but she was glad it happened sooner. Zexion would've been pleased at this, too. It was going to be hard to recover, but as long as she had Demyx to help, she would be okay. Three minutes ago, Demyx was kicking himself for being jerk and now he could tell Scout how sorry he was. He still wasn't too happy about Xanze with Saix, but Saix wouldn't be much help to her right now. Compassion was what she needed, and Demyx was the kind of guy that would give it to Scout.

"Can we get back to the castle? I'm getting kinda cold…and wet," Xanze asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Sure, c'mon," Demyx released Xanze from his grip and the two walked back to the castle, Kingdom Hearts lighting their way through the rain.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
__As long as I'm laughin' with you  
__And I'm thinkin' that  
__All that still maters is love ever after  
__After the life we've been through,  
_'_Cause I know there's no life after you…_

_You and I write a wrong, there's no other one  
__After this time I spent alone  
__Hard to believe a man with sight could be so blind  
__Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
__So I came runnin' back to tell you…_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
__Without you God know what I'd do (yeah)_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
__As long as I'm laughin' with you  
__And I'm thinkin' that  
__All that still maters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through,  
__I know there's no life after you…_

Life After You By Daughtry  
Story (C) Me  
Xanze and Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart (C) Euregatto

Xanze belongs to **Euregatto** and this is a story for the Xanze Fanclub Community.


End file.
